Shaun's Assassin love
by EbanyroseAssassin
Summary: Abstergo did it again but this time kidnapping Desmand's twin sister the gangs saves her only out of orders from the counsal,but when they return to the kid out they find out the truth and Shaun finds love.
1. Chapter 1

Shaun's Assassin love

Chapter 1

I don't own anything of Assassin Creed only the OC ^w^

It was a peaceful day in Italy's country side until three vehicles race down the dirt road a black 1964 Copper was driving right on the bumper of a black van with the word in large white and yellow letters of ABSTERGO, as the other vehicle a white van tried to keep the black van from passing it. On the hood of the black copper Desmond made his way to the back doors of the van earlier that day Lucy had gotten word from the master of the Creed that one of its top assassin's had been taken by the Templars the assassin seem to be tied to finding out info on the where a piece of Eden since Desmond had escaped there grasp not once but TWICE, what was worse was that when Desmond looked at the name of the assassin he all but pushed everyone to the cars with the look of a cross between pissed off and fury with a mix of fear was enough to silence the three assassin's even Shaun about what was the matter.

Lucy didn't even get to look at the name. With his dagger out his fingers griped the door handle and tugged as hard as he could making both doors fly open, he wasted no time jumping in there were four Abstergo grunts in the back with the sudden surprise of door being flung open like what would happen from air presser in a airplane and also with the sudden appearance of the white hooded assassin shocked them, in no time Desmond disbanded them quickly with shouts coming from the front of the van Desmond quickly picked up the unconscious assassin up holding close to his chest to feel the still beating and breathing that was the sign of life.

Making his way quickly as he possible could back to the hood of Shaun's car, as soon as he was on Shaun slowed down to a stop so Desmond could get in putting the assassin in the back the quickly called to the van where Lucy and Rebecca were in to make their escape as the made their way back to the warehouse where they were hiding out. Shaun kept looking out the corner of his eye to look at Desmond who was half turned in his seat to watch their sleeping passenger "Will you bloody turn around you twit your distracting me not to mention that your annoying me more than usual" his tone was flat but none the less with the hint of that annoyance, giving Shaun an icy glare turns right in his seat looking out straight ahead without so much as a snappy comeback which was more than unusual "Alright Desmond what's with you who is this person and how do you bloody know them when you didn't know about the Creed" he asked bluntly as they started to come to the warehouse to find Lucy and Rebecca already there and waiting for them.

Pulling inside Desmond still didn't answer Shaun just as he stops the car to repeat himself (which he hated doing thank you very much) Desmond jumps out and quickly gathers the unconscious assassin in his arms and quickly makes his way to the room were his bed was in the far corner of the Anumis room, laying the assassin down after taking off the blood red and black fur hooded jacket so he could check for any wounds. Lucy, Rebecca, and Shaun quickly fallow him in calmly Lucy walked over placing her hand on his shoulder she looked over and saw that the assassin they had just saved was a beautiful young woman with waist length brown hair, natural tan skin the same shade as Desmond, a small angel like face with a slender neck that was attached to also slender but stronger shoulders her arms didn't look like they had much muscles on them with and hourglass body that had the curves in all the right places down to the stronger legs.

In all she looked like the perfect assassin someone you would never think was a killer but more of a super model, Lucy look at Desmond her eyes going wide at the sight of him in silently crying with a smile on his scared lips "Desmond who is she how do you know her" Rebecca along with Shaun surprised to hear that it was a girl. Without so much as looking up at her taking the young woman's hand in his "Her name is Caroline Miles..." he paused as he reached over and brushed a lock of her hair out of her face "She is my twin sister."

( well that's my first chapter I know I used my name but hey what can I say I like my name and I always wanted to be born with a twin ^^)


	2. Chapter 2

Shaun's Assassin love

Again I don't own anything or Assassin's Creed only the OC

Thanks again for the Reviews ^w^!

SHE'S YOUR WHAT!

Chapter 2

Desmond never moved from the chair that he pulled up next to his bed where his sister slept, from what Lucy could tell she was given a strong dose of Doxylamine which would ware off in time. All three kept their distance observing the unseeing twins, from the medical reports that Lucy hand taken with her from Astergo on him there were much blacked out. Rebecca was working on 'Baby' sneaking glances over at Desmond her heart broke at the look on his face even with Lucy's reinsurance that she would walk up soon. 'How long' she wondered turn back to work on the animus 'How long has it been since he last saw her, had he kept in contact with her, did he always know where she was and what she was doing, did she go looking for him when she didn't hear from him' all these questions where not only running through her mind but also in Lucy and Shaun's minds as well.

Looking over at the sibling himself Shaun eyes looked her over and over again his cheeks would warm with a light pink she indeed look much like Desmond he wondered if they had the same golden eye or would she have blue or green. He shook his head he had work to do he had no time to waste on goggling over Desmond's lovely sister. Groaning taking off his glasses to rub his eyes maybe he need a break deciding to get some personal information out of Desmond at the same time aggravate him in his book a win either way, pushing away from his computer he started walking over to them Desmond was so consecrated on watching Caroline's sleeping face that he didn't notice the historian move to lean on the railing behind him.

Shaun cleared his throat making the assassin to be jump half way out of his seat he turned around in his seat to glare at the chuckling man before turning back to watch his sister "What is it you want Shaun" he grumbled in a tone close to a whisper, while he moves closer to his sister feeling more protective of now that Shaun was so close to her. Shrugging a smirk creeps on to his lips as he looks over his glasses "Just wanting to know about your sister and you, Desmond did you really have no idea of the Creed before Astergo took you or did you know" crossing his arms as if to tell him he was not moving till he got his answers. Desmond looked at him over his shoulder and sighed in defeat " If you must know I knew my family were Assassin's but I didn't know that we were a part of the Creed I didn't even know about the Templar's or Astergo" Shaun raised his eye brow at that when he was about to ask how they were trained and by who Desmond interrupted him "When we turned seven these middle age men came to our home to see which one of us had the skills they were looking for to train in there special assassin group... Caroline was always faster, flexible, observant, and smarter."

Desmond stopped talking when Shaun stated laughing chuckling out something about of not surprising, just as he was going to yell at him Caroline started walking up with groans her hand reaching up to block out the bright light. Turning around so fast Shaun thought he almost heard his neck break Desmond was on his knees next to the bed tears threating to break as she sat up "What the hell happened where am I " she asked opening her eyes to look around her eyes weren't like Desmond, Caroline's eyes were an glacier ice blue Shaun mussed. When she caught sight of Desmond she let out a loud cry of joy of "DESMOND!" tears started streamed down her cheeks as she tackled him to the ground hugging him to breath both laughing and crying out of joy and relief.

Caroline sat up pulling Desmond up with her wiping away her tears with the back of her gloved hand "Desmond what happened? Where did you go? Didn't you know you had had not only me, but mom and dad worried? Boy you're going to get a chew out when they get a hold of you" she started to laughs and Shaun can't help but to compare it to crystal whine chimes which brought a smile to his own face, Desmond opened his mouth to answer when Lucy and Rebecca come rushing in to find out what was going on. When they say that it was nothing was the matter they began to relax smiling Lucy walks over to her smiling Caroline's eyes narrowed pulling her brother close, like Desmond had been protective of her when Shaun got close to her when she was asleep she was as protective of him when woman like Lucy and Rebecca came close to him. He had one to many heart aches caused by beautiful woman who looked like them hid behind pretty faces like that were nothing, but vipers.

Lucy took the seat Desmond was sitting in earlier and stuck out her hand "Hello Caroline I'm Lucy, this is Rebecca and Shaun. We are friends of Desmond and assassin's as well, we just saved you from Abstergo only a few hours ago." Caroline took Lucy's hand in a death grip almost breaking it as she shook it keeping a sickly sweet smile on her face, "It's so nice to meet you Lucy" letting go Lucy shook her hand tear's in the counter of her eye, Caroline smirked at her and stood up and took Rebecca's in a gentler grip "And you Rebecca" she turned and held her hand out to Shaun they all noticed she was a half head shorter than the girls, and a good head shorter than Desmond and Shaun, Shaun reached out and took her hand even with gloves on gasping quietly as a shock went up and down his arm and back giving his hand a quick shack she pulled her hand back "...and you Shaun" a blush was easy to see.

When Desmond saw this blush he jumped up and pulled her right agents him throwing a death glare that would make Altair proud at Shaun, who in turn took a step back with only one thought crossing his mind ' If looks could kill we wouldn't need to train him' Caroline glared up at her brother "Desmond stop it already we aren't foolish teenager's anymore or at least I'm not you I'm not so sure yet."

She taunted ducking a swat to the head from him "Shut up sis". Desmond could only smile how he missed messing around with his sister when after a few minutes of them joking Rebecca spoke up asking "Hey Caroline Desmond says you two are twin's is that true? It's just we haven't gotten your files from the Creed records if it's true Caroline can you tell us which one of you is older?"

At that Caroline laughed " Yes it's true we are but I don't think I should say which one of us is older it doesn't matter." This did not fool Shaun who got the hidden message started to double over laughing "Desmond is younger isn't he" He ask looking up seeing Desmond blush and rub the back of his head only to make Shaun laugh harder "Oh bloody hell he is! " Caroline and Desmond scolded at him " It's no big deal …" In a half softer tone he finished "She is only older by two minutes." Grumbled Desmond which Shaun hear making him laugh harder.

Caroline noticed a book on a table near the bed she picked it up walking over to Shaun she raised the book and brought it down on its head spin first like something Mirlk would have done to Altair saying "Caroline chop" knocking him out cold the other two looked at Desmond who in turn shrugged " We are over protective of each other. She knows I hate it when people make fun of me being born after her" and with that he took his sister on a tour of the warehouse leaving two shocked and one out cold assassin's behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Shaun's Assassin love

Again I say it I don't own anything from Assassin Creed 1, 2, or 3 only my OC and Thanks for the reviews ^w^!

SHE'S YOUR WHAT!

After the grand tour ( which was just showing her were the boxes of supplies were kept, bed rooms, washroom, kitchen and the broom closet ) they came back to the Anumis room, Shaun was back at his computer typing away seeming to either ignore or to engrossed by his work to give any attention to them, Rebecca told Desmond that 'Baby' was ready to go Caroline looked at him he waved her off "That's just what she calls the Anumis 2.0" he chuckles walking over to the orange padded chair as Rebecca hooks him up.

Caroline walks over to Lucy to see what she is doing on her computer without looking up "I'm a little busy right now Caroline I have to keep an eye out for any signs that Abstergo is closing in on our location, plus I'm also need to keep a cheek on Desmond's body signs to make sure the Anumis isn't taking too much of a toll on his body" not saying a single word she nods and walks off. Out of the corner of his eye Shaun watches her silently walk up to him 'Well seems I can't call them the novice duo' leaning on the edge of his desk like Desmond does once and awhile tilting her head slightly to the left to look at the screen "So I take it you're keep everyone informed not only here but other assassin groups as well make files that help my brother while he is in their am I correct Mr. Hastings?"

Turning to look at her in pure astonishment "Yes I am, how did you bloody know?" She simple smirked looking him right in the eyes which made him gulp at the intensity behind the stair "I'm not blind." Waving with her hand to his pictures and maps mixed among his history time lines red sting stretched about them was not hard to miss. "I can see your screen and your pin board right behind it and all this, I must thank you" Caroline said standing up walking a few steps closer to him Shaun cleared his throat turning away back to his screen "For what Caroline?"

Suddenly he felt a warm breath of air smelling of mango and oranges before a pair of the warmest and softest lips on his cheek, but all too soon for his liking they were gone "For helping my brother and the information I would get from you when I was out on missions was really helpful so thanks" she winks at him and walks out of the room humming some tune softly to herself leaving a blushing Shaun in her wake.

A few hours later Caroline comes back in looking around at the four of them Desmond out of the Animus stretching for the lack of movement "Hey I was thinking I would make lunch what you guys hungry for" Rebecca looked up from her computer "I'm hungry for a cheese burger with the works and french-fries!"

Lucy looked over at her " No we all need to eat healthy Caroline would you make us something healthy with no oils or fats" Desmond, Rebecca, and Shaun all groaned at the same time Desmond looks at her "Sorry no thank you mother Lucy." As Shaun looked at Lucy, "We don't want to eat your healthy crap Lucy not all of us are health freaks like you." Looking to Caroline "If you could cook some duck with mash potatoes with gravy and biskets that would be smashing." He said with a wink not noticeing the light pink that brushed over Caroline's cheeks.

Desmond rolled his eyes "Hey sis would you cook me that one dish of yours you know what I mean please" he asked smiling her cooking was the only kind that he could really stand eating growing up more than their own mother's, who couldn't cook to say her life (she should feed her cooking to the Templar's that would solve their problems.)

With that started the arguing among the three friend's smirking Caroline slips off to the kitchen with an idea in mind. An hour later the smell of food stopped the arguing friends drawing them to the kitchen the sight they say made their eyes widen and mouths drool on the table was what each had wanted exactly Desmond was the first one to breakout of his surprised stun state, rushing to his spot where what was homemade turkey with gravy, triple mac and cheese with her mash potatoes. Soon Shaun, Lucy, and Rebecca would see just why he loved his sisters cooking, when she was allowed to come home for short times she would cook till he passed out from being full and content.

Standing at the sink Caroline was washing what she had used to cook with the moans that she knew all too well she heard came from her dear brother as he started to eat making her smile she loved cooking for him sometimes she was glade that it was her who had been taken to trained, it would have destroyed what made Desmond himself, the other three hearing his moans made their way to their seats. Rebecca picked up her burger which did not drip grease at all taking a bite into it the inset the taste hit her tongue her eyes widen then closed moaning almost like Desmond but louder slowly chewing, almost on cue Shaun and Lucy take a bite of their food.

Their reactions almost like hers, but Shaun fall back in his seat stars dancing behind his eyelids chuckling Caroline keeps washing as the four friends eat and moan "And Lucy you will be happy to know that all of the food is healthy" She winked at Lucy who smiled only to go back to eating having to now defend her own plate! "My God where did you learn to cook like that?" Rebecca (when she got control of herself and mouth empty) ask looking at Caroline she turned her head and looked at Rebecca "Well Rebecca training around the world you tend to pick up on things."

Was all she got after they all were finished they start to pick up their plates, they were about to take them to the sink when they vanish from their hands looking around only to see Caroline walking to the sink with them "I got this guys go back to work." Desmond didn't say anything simply walking out Shaun looked at him 'So your use to her doing all the work aren't you Desmond?' Narrowing his eyes at his back Lucy and Rebecca fallowing him out only Shaun stayed walking over to Caroline he picks up a drying cloth and starts to dry looking at him from the corner of her eye she watched him, he was quite handsome auburn hair hazel eyes his pale skin and he sure could dress.

In all besides how his personality which was yet fully explored she was attracted to him "Shaun you know you don't have to help I can handle this on my own." Turning his face to look at her who was now looking up at him he could feel his heart racing "Maybe unlike your idiotic brother, I want to help you and thank you for that wonderful meal that was better than my mum's, but don't tell her I said that" he chuckled Caroline giggled and nudged him a little "I only won't if you don't get me mad better hope I never meet her."

He nudged her back they kept up this nudging battle till finally Caroline stepped on her pants and started to fall knocking Shaun to the ground under her. Pushing herself up slowly but being stopped by two large hands on her lower back she opened her eyes not realizing that her eyes were closed looking into the hazel pools of Shaun's eyes that were glazing over his body fit hers so nicely like they were made for each other, a smirk was on his face now as if he could read her mind he leans forward to her ear softly whispering, "Please be more careful " making her shiver slightly her eyes half close as he moved back to look into her eyes, Caroline in turn leaned forward till their lips barely touch " Why should I Mr. Hastings" she was teasing him, he realized the feel of her so close to him like this was doing things to his body he had not been with a woman for over a year now, but he wanted more! She was not like other girls he meet she was special, moving one of his hands up her back to slip into her hair running his fingers through it slowly feeling the smooth silky feeling of it, his eyes start to slowly close almost in at the same time as hers, lips almost pressing agents hers, but hers slipped into a smile as she pulled back making him groan managing to slip out of his arms he looked up at her a wicked gleam in those icy blue eyes that smirk on she lips so playful and temping. "Sorry Shaun I don't kiss boys I don't know yet keyword boy Dexter 'Yet' plus you are going to have to work twice as hard to get me." He sighed and started drying dishes once more "Oh is that so dove why would I have to work twice as hard" he looked over as she was washing a large chief's knife looking at him from the corner of her eye "Desmond's been telling me while he was showing me around how you been treating him, I do so hate it when people use my brother as their amusement, and think that I will let it go so easily." Her tone had gotten a little ice cold edge to it "So if you really want to try to win me over you better start treating him a little nicer."

They stared at each other for a moment before Caroline smiled and chuckled "I'm teasing you Shaun I bust my brothers chops worse than your kindergarten playground talk when we were younger, while our parents were teaching us thing trying to improve our skills for when the day came for one or both of us to be taken to the training grounds." They finished the dished after that heading back to the Anumis room Shaun looked at her "What you mean you trashed talked him with your parents around" He looked a little stunned, but not really surprised she shrugged "They knew I was trying to get him angry so he would give it his best shot, I never would mean any of it and always made it up to him, but try to be a little nicer and maybe I won't make you work so hard to wine me over." She said winking walking over to Desmond who was sitting on his bed a laptop open on his crossed legs. Shaun looked over at the duo they were so different, but so much alike as well shaking his head a smile creeps on his face as he goes back to his computer "We shall see Miss Miles, we shall see."


	4. Chapter 4

Shaun's Assassin Love

I don't own anything from Assassin Creed only my OC please more reviews

Shaun's fingers were tapping away at his keyboard doing multiple things at one time trying to find clues, hints really anything to help locate the next piece of Eden. While at the same time sending any information to other brothers and sister of the Creed to be successful in their missions ….and to lessen the number that they might lose in this never ending war to protect the people from the power hungry enemy that darkens their doors from the inside of many of their own homes.

Leaning back in his chair Shaun lets out a sigh the muscles in his back strain and ach showing the signs of his habit of slouching over his keyboard for long periods of times without taking a break, Shaun was about to stand up to get some tea to help him relax when the clink of china being set down near him looking up slightly startled from this his eyes come to meet the blue eyed twin smiling at him turning away to go walk over to Rebecca and Lucy with drink for them as well getting grateful responses while he had said nothing, but stared at her looking back at the china holding within it was his favorite Earl Gray tea with lemon on a separate plate with a creamer next to it, in the short amount of time that Lucy, Rebecca and himself had known her she already had their habits memorized, their likes and dislike almost acting like a mother to them taking over that title and place in ten folds from Lucy which she couldn't stop Desmond and himself from having one of their heated augments with just a simple look or word.

Caroline came into their lives so quickly like a hurricane, but instead of leaving a disaster in her wake she was making their life better, making the war that even she was fighting in seem to fade to a minor problem. Looking over at her again she was watching Desmond laying back in the Animus the look on her face you would see only love of a siblings, but looking closer you make out three other emotions –

Sorrow that he had to do this with such high risk every time to think each time your own brother went in there was a chance that something might happen to him.

Jealousy for more reasons then she would like to admit or were just from how fate played out

Pride being proud of his bravery and courage to do something that others were or are not strong enough to fallow through to accept what was being forced into his hands finally seeing the truth and understanding what it is we do is for the greater good.

Smiling he turns back to his tea and take a sip at it 'Perfectly done yet again' just then a beeping sound comes from the Animus singling that he was coming out.

"Ok there Desmond" asked Rebecca

peering around one of her three moniters watching him as he sat up in the padded chair stretching his arms high above his head, by doing so pulled his sleeves down reveiling his Native American tattoo unaware that Caroline was right in front of him. He opened his eyes only to gulp and freeze up and I swear to you it felt like it dropped 50 degrees and Desmond looked like he was about to piss himself, I held back a laugh but it was becoming harder to do so when the look on his face was that of someone wanting to find a rock to crawl under to live out the rest of his life.

"Desmond Miles when were you planning on telling me you got your first tattoo without me" growled Caroline

her fist clenched so hard it look like they would break skin, but I didn't care about this stupid little argument at the moment the sound of her growling like that sent a wave of lust and desire right over me I bite my lip to hold back the moan that wanted to erupt from my mouth I could feel my body becoming hot and bothered. I would never admit this to anyone …. I was both dominate and very submissive to woman like Caroline who were strong and dominate I guesses you can actually say I have a dominatrix problem and at the moment I wanted Caroline to dominate me and to dominate her.

While I am mussing away in my head they finish up there little fight coming to an agreement I only catch part of it

"Ok so when you two go out to get supplies go to that address and pick up my kit from Jo" Caroline said looking over to Lucy

I can tell she still doesn't like her at all and barely trust her after Desmond told her how he and Lucy first meet.

Well if Desmond was my brother (thank you God he isn't) I would be wary of someone that had word for the enemy even if it was undercover I looked again and saw Desmond was no longer in the chair, but on the computer we had gotten for him to entertain himself and help relax him looking on Google with an excited look on his face. I turned my attention back to the beautiful woman who came in to our lives and was taking over my heart and mind by storm without even trying I blushed slightly when I looked into her eyes

"What is this about what kit?" I asked now making it obvious to everyone I hadn't paid attention Caroline looked like she was about to answer when Rebecca comes out of nowhere and slings her arm around my shoulder smiling with the same look as Desmond answering for her.

"Well Shaun if you paid attention you would have heard Caroline inform us that she knows how to tattoo and is going to give Desmond and me ones" Rebecca chirps

like an annoying bird in my ear, before pulling off and walks off to the exit where Lucy is already at pulling on her light jacket smiling before they left leaving me sitting there with naughty thoughts starting to crawl around in my head being only interrupted by Caroline when she turns to look at me again with a sweet smirk on her lips

"If your Brit pants aren't on to tight I will give you one too if you want" she ask with a hint of a teasing tone in her voice

I somehow manage an answer of a "Yes I would" before she turns to sit down next to her brother to look at pictures I am sure of turning around slowly trying to not think of that she is going be making me feel pain or of her hands touching me and not of where to have it placed, but that doesn't stop my body from reacting my manhood comes to a half hard on. I bring up my own Google page and start looking for my own image all the time unaware her eyes watching me with an animal like hunger thinking what I was trying not to think about but failing miserably so.


End file.
